djs_dd_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans (Star Wars)
Humans are the most common form of sentient life in the galaxy. Characterized by an exceptional degree of adaptability, they have come to reside on most of the galaxy's habitable worlds. Human cultures have explored much of the galaxy and established many colonies. Physiology Averaging 1.8 meters in height, humans are mammalian bipeds with an internal biology that handles a wide variety of oxygenated environments well. They tend to use clothing and technology to further extend their ability to survive and thrive in all sorts of places. Their mostly hairless skin spans a wide range of color from very dark to very light; most range in the pale-tan to dark brown colors. Hair color can vary even more wildly, running the gamut from shades of red and yellow to solid black. Humans are omnivores, capable of consuming a broad range of animal and plant products for food. Society Humans are far too broadly spread throughout the galaxy to constitute a single cultural entity. Instead, the species embraces an extraordinary range of different cultural norms. Humans live under virtually every known or imaginable political system, from feudalism and theocracy to democracy and autocracy. Economic and sociological attitudes vary substantially between places where humans dwell in peace and areas where they wage war with other sentient species or human factions. Although humans helped advance technological developments throughout known space, human cultures living as true primitives exist as well. Generally, humans yearn for independence and self-determination, yet there are countless billions who gladly subjugate themselves under tyrannical rule for the promise of prosperity and security. During this time of the Galactic Empire, humans are unquestionably the most powerful force in the galaxy, controlling all the levers of power in the galaxy - military, economic, and political. Anti-alien prejudice is also at its height, and the Empire actively discriminates against non-humans. However, not all humans have been brainwashed by anti-alien propaganda. Many show acts of kindness every day, and still others have taken up arms with their nonhuman brothers and sisters to resist the Empire. Homeworld Scholars continue to debate which of the Core Worlds actually stands as the true human homeworld; most claim it has to be Coruscant. Others are convinced humans did not even originate in the Core, instead coming from far away on sleeper or generation ships long before the advent of hyperdrive technology. Regardless, they now dominate the Core and are spread throughout the galaxy, claiming many worlds as their homes. A Galaxy of Humans Even in a galaxy of countless stars and planets containing potentially millions of species, one can find humans just about everywhere. Some say humans were the first explorers to venture out into the darkness of space before the dawn of the Republic. They say these early humans were bold explorers who colonized the rest of the galaxy while most species were still striking flint to rock. Others, notably early spacefaring pioneers like the Duros, claim humanity simply has a penchant for expanding as fast as possible and sticking its collective nose where it doesn’t belong. Language Basic was originated by humans, and with their ubiquity came the widespread use of it as a connecting language for the entire galaxy. Numerous human societies have variants and dialects, and there are entire human civilizations that have distinct languages with no connection to Basic at all. Life on the Fringe Humans can be found in almost every role and working every job on the Fringe. Special Abilities Humans start the game with one rank in two different non-career skills of their choice. They still may not train these skills above rank 2 at character creation. Category:Star Wars Playable Races